


I Want To Rule The World

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings of an episode!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Rule The World

Why did it have to be the munitions expert who went off the deep end, John wondered, dodging homemade grenades better than any he’d seen in the Pegasus galaxy so far. Why couldn’t it be a botanist or an anthropologist, or some stupid grunt? 

_Oh yeah_ , John thought, in a pissy voice that sounded a lot like Rodney, _because they didn’t actually_ bring _any stupid grunts to the Pegasus galaxy_. Besides, it took a certain level of intelligence to even put together a plan as ridiculous as this. 

They’d lost Mackowski to a homemade mine – a Bouncing Betty, no less. Four soldiers down with gut wounds and shrapnel in their legs, and Mackowski’s viscera spread over most of the unit and half the open field between them and the village. 

Lorne was the only member of his team left standing, and that was only because of his preternatural reflexes. John’d never seen anyone hit the dirt so fast. He had been scouting ahead and turned around just in time to catch the whole gory show. 

They made their way back to the gate, Ronon marking the mines, the rest of the troops carrying the wounded in stunned silence. What kind of sick fuck was this guy? Why hadn’t this been caught in his psychological profile? Jesus. 

SGA-3 had been going to M6C-559 for over two years now. Dr. Davis had brokered an impressive trade agreement for refined naquadah that meant monthly trips for the team to help with everything from making sure the mine was structurally sound to offering advice on the distillation process. 

When Christensen and Davis disappeared on the last trip, John had expected foul play; he just hadn’t expected it from Christensen himself. It’s why they came in with two dozen ground troops instead of jumpers and drones. Christensen must have been planning this for a lot longer than any of them had guessed. 

John dialed the gate and marched the wounded through ahead of him, reporting directly to Sam as they did. Ronon walked through the gate backward, gun raised, eyes scanning the empty field. As John jogged up the platform to go through the gate himself, his radio crackled. 

"Colonel Sheppard." 

"Christensen," John responded, banking his anger. He couldn’t afford to get careless, not while Dr. Davis was still MIA. "What can I do for you?" 

"Tell Atlantis you’ll be back in ten and let the gate close," he said. "I don’t want anyone else listening in." 

John raised his gun and swept the horizon, looking for Christensen or some of his crazies. Since there wasn’t an immediate threat, he raised Chuck on the radio, relayed the message, and let the gate go out. He ambled back down to the DHD, keeping his eyes moving so he didn’t miss anything. "What channel?" 

"Six." 

As soon as they switched over, Christensen started with a surprise apology. "I’m sorry about Mackowski." 

John gritted his teeth and took two deep breaths in and out before answering. "It was unnecessary." 

"Yes, Colonel, it was. If you had stuck to the damn path it wouldn’t have happened." 

"We thought you were a prisoner, Lieutenant." 

Christensen sighed. He sounded tired. That was good, that’d play to John’s advantage. "Why don’t you bring Davis down to the gate?" John cajoled, hoping they could end this here. "We can all go through together." 

"Sorry, Colonel," Christensen said, and John thought he might actually believe that. "I’m staying. And I need Dr. Davis to ensure you won’t do something stupid." 

John bristled. "So now what?" 

"Now it’s time to renegotiate our trade agreement," Christensen said. "You can bring one person with you the next time you come through the gate."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a rarepair - John/Kate Heightmeyer, if you can believe it. Even just writing this much, I knew the story I wanted to tell was _huge_ and probably not suited much to that 'fest.


End file.
